


Hot Breakfast

by elsannonymous



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Fingerfucking, Incest, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsannonymous/pseuds/elsannonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna wakes up to a pleasant surprise after a night of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hot Breakfast
> 
> Characters: Elsa, Anna
> 
> Pairings: Anna/Elsa
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Synopsis: Anna wakes up to a pleasant surprise after a night of fun.
> 
> Warnings: finger fucking, incest

Anna rolled over in bed, grumbling and wiping her drool against the sheets as she reached for her lover. Elsa’s side of the bed was empty, however, and as Anna woke up further the smell and sound of breakfast being made breached her senses.

A grin worked its way onto Anna’s lips and she stretched, wincing at the stinging yet pleasant reminder of last night’s activities scratched into her back. She was surprised that Elsa had been able to move, let alone get up and start cooking.

It had been a very long, very enjoyable evening.

Her hunger won out over her laziness as she hopped out of bed, half-heartedly attempting to tame her lion’s mane as she walked towards the kitchen. “Mornin’ Els,” she rumbled lovingly, eyes half-shut as she shuffled through the doorway. “Didn’t expect you to be up this-” Anna slowed to a stop, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping. “Early,” she finished with a squeak.

Elsa looked over her shoulder at her disheveled bed-mate with a smirk, keeping an eye on her frying pan. “Morning babe,” she cooed, turning back to the stove. “Did you rest well?”

Anna couldn’t bring herself to respond. Her mouth opened and closed in several attempts, but it seemed as though her brain had short circuited at the sight of Elsa cooking… in nothing but an apron.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Elsa continued, the amusement in her voice readily apparent. "Hope you’re hungry." Her amusement morphed into a salacious purr as she turned off the flame and plated the meal with a chef’s precision.

"Oh I’m hungry alright," Anna growled, spurred into motion when Elsa bent over the sink and rinsed off her hands. She situated herself behind the scantily clad blonde, pushing her hips against Elsa’s naked ass and wrapping her arms around her stomach.

The material of Anna’s boy shorts was thin enough that it felt as though Elsa’s rear was in direct contact with her skin. The redhead burrowed her face into Elsa’s shoulder blade, peppering the pale flesh with kisses as she slid her arms along the taller woman’s sides and began working on untying the string of her apron.

Turning off the water and shaking her hands dry, Elsa spun around, causing one of Anna’s soft kisses to land on her cloth covered chest. She dipped her head and captured Anna’s lips, smiling against them when the shorter woman groaned and pressed hard against her, trapping Elsa against the sink with an arm on either side.

After a long moment, Elsa pulled away, smiling down at Anna, whose eyes were still closed and whose lips were pulled into a dopey smile. She finally looked up at the blonde, her eyes shimmering with sleepiness and adoration as she clasped her hands behind Elsa’s back. “Morning, beautiful,” she murmured, standing on her toes to deliver a chaste kiss to Elsa’s lips.

Well, she had intended it to be chaste. The kiss lingered and grew more heated as Anna sidled a leg in between Elsa’s thighs, the apron the only barrier keeping Anna from Elsa’s sweet center.

"The food is going to get cold," Elsa warned, giggling as Anna broke the kiss to brush her lips down the blonde’s neck. The redhead played with the bottom of the apron, slowly lifting it up to reveal Elsa’s naked thighs.

"Let it go," Anna teased, her tongue twirling nonsensical shapes down towards Elsa’s collarbone. The blonde’s breath hitched as Anna pulled the apron up over her stomach, the cool air of the room brushing lightly over her exposed pussy. Anna’s hand covered it soon enough, the warmth of her fingers matching that of Elsa’s loins, already flushed red and puffed with arousal.

"You’re insatiable," Elsa breathed, biting her lip as one of Anna’s fingers entered her with a teasing slowness.

"I have a healthy appetite," Anna corrected, grinning up at her blushing lover.

With a few thrusts in and out of her it was clear that Elsa was already dripping, so Anna added another finger. Elsa’s eyes fell closed and her head fell back, her hips rolling against Anna’s palm. “Mmm,” Elsa moaned, her hands grabbing hold of Anna’s pelvis and pulling her closer. Anna reached a hand around and yanked on the string of the apron, untying it with ease.

"I prefer my morning meal without dressing, thank you," Anna muttered, pulling the strap that held the apron up over Elsa’s head and letting it fall to the ground. "Yummy," she added, a wicked smile growing on her face. "Looks delish." Her mouth descended on Elsa’s nipple, suckling gently and pulling at it with her teeth. The taller woman gasped and wrapped her arms around Anna’s neck, pulling the girl closer to her as Anna increased the speed of her fingers.

“Fuck, Anna,” Elsa mewled, humping against Anna’s hand. Her inner walls clenched around the redhead’s digits as Anna added yet another finger and curled them in a ‘come-hither’ motion. “Mmmm, oh fuck,” she snarled, resting her head in the crook of Anna’s neck, latching onto the skin there, sucking and gnawing. Her breath picked up against Anna’s skin as she lifted a leg and wrapped it around Anna’s hips, giving the shorter woman easier access to pound into her. “OH!” Elsa cried, whimpering when Anna hit a sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside her, again and again.

“Fuck,” Anna growled, releasing Elsa’s nipple with a pop! and sliding her fingers out of her dripping cunt. Elsa’s protesting whine was interrupted when Anna turned her around and bent her over the counter, thrusting her fingers back inside the blonde. The cool granite soothed the flaming skin on her chest as she leaned against it, propping herself up as Anna continued to pound inside of her, four fingers now slipping in and out of her core.

Elsa could feel her juices drip down her thighs as Anna penetrated her, flicking her clit with each outward stroke. She was so close, still highly sensitive from last nights activities. Her hands clenched into fists as her cunt clenched around Anna’s fingers. “Oh, oh, oh!” she cried, biting her lip and pressing her face against the counter. “Anna, Anna!”

“Come for me, sis,” Anna cooed, and the strong thrust of her fingers in tandem with the reminder of the taboo nature of their relationship sent Elsa rocketing into an orgasm, her muscles locking as Anna continued to move in and out of her, prolonging the tight heat that shot throughout her body. “Yeah, mmm, such a good girl,” Anna praised, kissing Elsa’s neck and back as the blonde descended from her high. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too,” Elsa rasped, still clinging to the counter for dear life as her legs wobbled, her knees almost giving out. She winced as Anna pulled out of her; her body was sore after a night of lovemaking, the last morning orgasm icing on the cake. Anna spun her around again so Elsa could watch her clean off her fingers with her tongue, a grin spreading from cheek to cheek.

“Thanks for breakfast, babe.”


End file.
